Spirit: A New Dawn
by Blue Artkitty
Summary: Spirit was just a loner with no real family or friends, living on mice and birds, until she meets Dustleg from Thunderclan. With some persuasion she joins the clan. As she falls in love with the gray tabby, she struggles with being accepted by her clan mates. Four moons before her warrior ceremony a new threat arises. Can she overcome her greatest fears? Or will she fail?
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I own Spirit and Dustleg though. R&R!**

She always felt like she had a purpose in life. Something different than hunt, eat, groom, travel, sleep, repeat. She traveled long distances often, and she was getting tired of it.

As she stood on a fence, the moonlight shone on her almost translucent white fur, making her look like a ghost. The only color difference was the light gray spotting on her right ear and the tip of her tail.

Her gaze was fixed on the string of stars in the night sky. There was one that stood out to the side above her. For a long time she felt as if it was guiding her to the place she needed to be. It was always above her. Even if it didn't take her anywhere, she would see where it lead. The star stopped moving a few days ago...right...here.

She sighed as she lowered her gaze and jumped down from the fence. There was a rustling in the bushes ahead. She tensed. The bush parted to reveal a tom cat. He was dark gray with a black spot over one eye and light gray on both legs. He had striking blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

She stood there blinking at him. He stepped closer and asked again "Who are you?"

"Spirit."

"What?"

"My name is Spirit. Who are you?" she asked, intrigued.

"Dustleg. What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" He spat.

"Thunderclan?"

Dustleg sighed. "Leave. This is Thunderclan territory." He stood, defiant.

She looked at the sky. The star was so close. It was behind Dustleg. She looked at him again this time determined.

"Who's going to make me?"

He looked surprised at her change of mood. He stepped closer, their faces inches from each other.

"I will."

A low growl erupted from her throat. She sprang at him. He stepped out of the way, amused. She turned around and charged at him. He moved to the side and used her momentum to flip her on her back. She got up and jumped on him. He simply rolled over crushing her underneath him. She lay there, winded. Once she caught her breath, he pounced on her, claws sheathed, and pinned her to the ground.

"Done yet?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

She answered, breathless. "Never."

"Why do you want to go into my territory so bad?"

She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I was...following a star. And...it stopped in your territory."

"Oh?"

"I've been following it for moons. I wasn't going to stop now!" she declared.

"Why?"

"It's just a stupid superstition. I feel like it was leading me somewhere." She knew she shouldn't be pouring her heart out to a stranger, but she couldn't help herself.

"I know what you mean. I could take you there tomorrow, if you want." he offered. He had sympathy for the she-cat.

Her face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What's that?"she asked.

"You sleep outside the territory."

"Okay."

He got off her and started walking away.

"Wait!"

He turned around.

"Where should I meet you?"

"Right here." He turned back around and walked away.

She watched him disappear into the woods before looking for a place to sleep. She found a caved-in bush that looked comfortable. She curled up, her tail on her nose, and closed her eyes. Her dreams that night were about her encounter with a certain gray tabby.


	2. The Dream

**Thank you for the reviews! R&R!  
><strong>

Spirit awoke to the rays of sun bursting through the trees. She stood up and stretched. She drowsily turned her head to the forest slowly remembering last nights encounter. With a new air of excitement she bounded towards the trees where Dustleg had once stood. Spirit crouched down and waited. She didn't have to wait long, because soon she heard a rustling in the bushes. Dustleg padded out and gave her a murmur of greeting.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"After I take you to see the star, you leave, got it? I can't be seen taking a loner into my territory. That's against the warrior code." She nodded pretending to understand what he meant by 'warrior code'.

"Good. Follow me."

They both wandered into the forest. After several moments of silence, Dustleg spoke.

"So how long have you been following this star?"

"_Many_ moons." She put emphasis on the word many.

"Oh. Why do you want to follow a star?"

"Um...I had a dream."

"A dream? What kind of dream?"

"I can't tell you."

He stopped right in front of her. "Please? I want to at least know why I'm taking you to your destination."

She sighed. "Fine."

_Spirit sat in an open field and looked around. There were a few trees and several bushes scattered about the field. She tried to move, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. As she stared ahead, a vast array of glowing cats appeared in front of her. The one in the very front stepped forward. She had gray fur with a hint of blue in it and striking blue eyes._

_"Welcome young one," said the starry blue cat._

_"Where am I?" Spirit asked._

_"You're in Starclan."_

_"Starclan?"_

_"You have been chosen." she said mysteriously._

_"Chosen for what?"_

_The red cat next to the blue cat spoke. "This chitchat is wasting time! Why do we need her anyway? She's not even clan born!"_

_The blue cat looked at him calmly. "Patience Redtail." She turned back to Spirit._

_"Am I dreaming?" Spirit asked._

_"Yes. But you need to know something."_

_"Know what?"_

_"A great danger is coming. You need to be prepared to stop it."_

_A flat-faced long-haired gray cat standing next to the blue one said, "She is going to stop it? Ha! And hedgehogs fly."_

_The blue cat ignored her. "What's the danger?" Spirit asked, nervous._

_"It it a force not even Starclan can stop."_

_"What is it?" she asked. The blue cat walked forward and touched her nose to Spirit's in response._

_A series of images flashed before her eyes. The first was of a golden-eyed brown tiger-striped cat with a torn ear and a scar on his nose. He was leaning over a cat with a pelt colored like a flame with a large splotch of red liquid on his stomach. The second image was of another brown cat, but with blue eyes, standing on a stone with a bunch of cowering cats underneath him. The last one was on an island in the middle of the lake with a fallen tree connecting it to shore. It had a stone in the center, and it was covered in blood. There were many dead cats lying around it. Then the images stopped. Spirit fell down gasping. She caught her breath and stood up shaking._

_"You need to join Thunderclan." the blue cat said._

_"Thunderclan?"_

_"Follow the star that stands outside the star stream. Goodbye Spirit." The blue cat and all the others started walking away._

_"Wait!" The blue cat turned around and met her gaze._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Bluestar," she answered simply._

_Spirit watched as the starry cats disappeared._

"_Bluestar_?" Dustleg asked in disbelief.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"No, but she used to be my Thunderclan's leader. Before Firestar."

"Wait. Did you say Thunderclan?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to see your leader," she declared.

"Um...that would be Firestar."

Spirit nodded and briskly started walking in the direction of the camp. Dustleg shook his head and followed her.


	3. The Prophecy

**StormThatWhirlsThroughHeart: I have to admit it was kind of rushed. Thank you for reviewing! I do need constructive criticism, so, thanks!**

**Silverstorm114: I like the dream too. And there's more where that came from!**

**wildspiritontheloose: Thank you! He was just defending his territory. XD.**

Silence. Eight Starclan cats, one leader and one medicine cat from each of the four clans sat in a half circle without speaking. They glanced at each other in fear. But not fear of each other, fear of what was coming. They had seen a glimpse into the future. Spottedleaf looked down and stared at the shining pool that was displayed on the ground in front of them. Images swirled within it's small shape. An image of a long gone enemy made her flinch. She was almost sick at the sight of the clan's territories in ruins and cats lying limp on the ground with their fur stained red with blood. Spottedleaf turned her head to the side. She could not bare to see such tragedy.

"Spottedleaf. You must look. You're the one who has to tell Firestar." Bluestar's voice broke the silence. Spottedleaf looked up at Bluestar.

"Why me?"

"Because you have a special bond with him."

Spottedleaf nodded and slowly lowered her gaze to the pool. An image of a hawk with frosty blue eyes swooping down and plunging its talons into helpless kits made her jump, the fur on her pelt rising. She gave her chest fur a brief lick in an attempt to calm herself. The reflection of horror gradually swirled into the form of a peacefully sleeping Firestar in his den. She glanced at Bluestar. The wise leader nodded briskly and disappeared with all of the other Starclan cats leaving Spottedleaf alone.

Spottedleaf inclined her head toward the pool and gazed at Firestar. Her whiskers created ripples in the pool, disrupting the stillness. She took a deep breath and plunged into the depths of the water. Spottedleaf kicked her feet to propel herself down to the surface of the earth. She slowed herself on approach and landed on the ground outside Firestar's den. She padded inside and sat down next to his sleeping figure. She pressed her face against his fur letting his scent flood her nose. Spottedleaf prodded him in the side. He curled up into a tighter ball. She prodded him harder. His eyes shot open.

* * *

><p>Firestar felt someone prodding him. <em>Maybe they'll go away if I'm quiet,<em> he thought. He pressed his face under his paws and put his tail on his nose. He felt them poke harder. _This cat is persistent!_ But when a sweet herb scent filled his nose, his eyes shot open. Spottedleaf. The familiar tortoiseshell she-cat stood in front of him. She had a solemn expression on her face.

"Spottedleaf! I've missed you so much," he said as he stood up.

"Firestar. I have missed you too, but I did not come here for a visit, sadly. I have a prophecy for you."

"You do?" he asked. He cocked his head to the side. Spottedleaf motion for him to sit down. He obliged.

She took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Tiger is coming. You must be prepared to face your greatest fears. Await the spirit that will save the clan."

Firestar blinked. "Tiger? What do you mean?"

"It is not my place to say, but prepare yourself." Spottedleaf gazed at Firestar, her face showing no expression.

He frowned. "Spirit? Do you mean a spirit from Starclan?"

Spottedleaf shook her head.

"The danger that is coming will destroy the five Clans."

"What? Skyclan?"

Spottedleaf had to stop herself from sighing in frustration. "No. Not Skyclan. Starclan."

"How can Starclan be destroyed?" he asked, bewildered.

She glance toward the entrance to his den. There was a shadow of a cat on the rock. Swinging her head back to Firestar with a sad expression she murmured, "I must go."

She turned around and started walking away.

"No! Wait!" He started running after her, but the closer he got, the farther away she was. He broke into a run, but he felt like he was running in place.

* * *

><p>"Firestar! Wake up! It's just a dream!"<p>

His eyes shot open. He bolted up, gasping for breath. Firestar swallowed the bile in his throat and looked up. He sighed and pressed his face into the ginger fur of Sandstorm. She licked the top of his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I saw... Spottedleaf," he hesitated to say her name, knowing full well Sandstorm feels that Firestar loves the former medicine cat more than he loves her. But when he met her gaze, he saw worry.

"She came with a prophecy."

"What did she say?" she asked concerned.

"Tiger is coming. You must be prepared to face your greatest fears. Await the spirit that will save the clan. And that the danger will destroy the five clans."

"Skyclan?"

"No. Starclan."

"What does she mean by Tiger?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell Cinderpelt?"

"Maybe," Firestar answered.

After a moment of silence Sandstorm spoke, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Firestar nodded, slightly relieved she didn't press the subject any further. Sandstorm stole one last glance at him before disappearing out of his den. He stayed motionless for a moment thinking before padding out of the leader's den and stretching on the rock. But not soon after, Sandstorm climbed back up the rock and hissed to him,

"Intruder! On top of the ravine!"


	4. The Camp

**If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now.**

**I don't own warriors. *sobs uncontrollably***

**R&R! If you have any ideas, put them in the reviews!**

**Silverstorm114: Thanks! It took me a while to think of it.**

**Spottedmist: ;-D**

**StormThatWhirlsThroughHeart: That's what I intended to do. I think so too. I have been lengthening the chapters and trying to describe what's going on. Thank you!**

**Goldenseal: It will have plenty of drama. **

**I have been dropping big hints in the chapters. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.)**

* * *

><p>Spirit sprinted through the forest. She kept tripping over tree roots and clumps of brambles. Low tree branches kept hitting her face. At one point she almost ran into a tree. She wasn't used to running through undergrowth. It felt strange beneath her pads. <em>Thunderclan. I remember Blaze telling me about them once.<em> She was saddened by the thought of her old friend. Her eyes widened and she jerked herself to a halt at the edge of a cliff. If she hadn't stopped, she would have fallen into a clearing below. She calmed her racing heart and stepped back. She crouched down and peered over the edge.

"That's the camp." Dustleg appeared by her side. She briefly glanced at him and back at the camp.

"This is where you live?" she asked. Her gaze wandered below her paws. There was a rock that jutted out of the cliff with a path of stone to walk up and down. A crack in the cliff was positioned next to the rock. She saw a ginger-colored cat slip out of a crack in the wall. It climbed down the rock to a pile of fur, picked out a squirrel from said pile, and sat down to eat. Shortly after, a flame-colored cat walked out of the crack and stretched. It sat down, licked its paw, and cleaned its ear.

"Yes. That's Firestar and his mate Sandstorm." He flicked his tail in the direction of the two cats. She saw cats coming and going from what appeared to be domes of bramble and grass. She'd have to check them out later. She watched the cats in the clearing, intrigued by Dustleg's communal lifestyle. She cocked her head at some kits jumping on a cat and shouting, "Shadowclan attack!"

She leaned closer to the edge. Her paws loosened pebbles and they rolled down into the clearing. Sandstorm jerked her head in Spirit's direction. She climbed up the rock and hissed to Firestar, "Intruder! On top of the ravine!"

Suddenly a chunk of rock detached itself from the cliff under Spirit's paws and she was sent tumbling into the clearing below.

"Spirit!" she barley heard Dustleg call her name through the blood pounding in her ears.

She tried to dig her claws in the side of the cliff but they just hooked more loose rocks. She barely managed to twist herself over. She landed on her feet and fell sideways with a thud. A deep pain shot through her leg and she moaned. Her head was pounding and her foot was twisted at an awkward angle. Curious cats walked over to her. A gray cat with a lame leg sniffed her foot. Spirit tried to get up. She gasped when she collapsed. The pain in her leg was too much. The cats backed away hissing at her sudden movement.

"You shouldn't get up. The joint in your leg is out of place." The gray cat informed her.

Firestar pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of Spirit. He whispered to the gray cat, "Who is this?"

"I don't know. But she is badly hurt and I think she should stay in my den. I don't think she'll be a threat in this condition." She added after seeing Firestar's wary expression.

"I'm...Spirit." Spirit groaned. Firestar's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but Dustleg rushed over and crouched beside Spirit.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

Spirit nodded. Firestar's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know this cat?"

Dustleg nodded sheepishly. "I met her yesterday."

"Why is she in my camp?" he asked the young warrior. He sounded more concerned than angry.

Dustleg ducked his head. He proceeded to tell his leader of their encounter. Firestar glanced at Spirit when he told him her dream. When he was done Firestar whispered something to the gray cat and walked back into his den. The gray cat nodded and bent down, gripped her scruff, and dragged her into an opening in a boulder. Spirit was helpless to fight her. The gray cat glanced calmly at Spirit. She placed one paw under her leg and the other on top of it.

"This may hurt a little." The gray cat informed. Spirit nodded.

The gray cat jerked her paws up and there was a popping sound. Spirit reared her head back and howled. She gritted her teeth. The pain slowly dulled and she was able to speak again. The gray cat wrapped a big leaf around her leg tightly.

"It's better but it will take a while for it to heal."

"What's your...name?" Spirit asked the gray cat.

"Cinderpelt. I'm the medicine cat."

Spirit twisted her head to look at the entrance. She saw Dustleg crouched outside the den. The edges of Spirit's lips curled up slightly. Cinderpelt chewed up some berries and flowers and wrapped them in a bundle of leaves. Spirit glanced at them.

"What are those for?" she curiously asked.

Cinderpelt set them down and spoke. "They're for Brambleclaw's flank injury."

A moment of silence occurred.

"Why are you here?" Cinderpelt asked suddenly, surprising them both.

Spirit looked from the herbs to Cinderpelt. As soon as she opened her mouth the words came tumbling out like a waterfall. She told the medicine cat bout the dream and how she came to be here. She left out the part of Bluestar telling her to join Thunderclan. Cinderpelt didn't say anything when Spirit was done, she just walked briskly out of the den, leaving the poultice she made on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Spirit called after her. Cinderpelt didn't answer. She had already gone. Spirit sighed and laid her head down on the mossy nest and closed her eyes. It was getting dark and she was tired. Clouds started covering the sky. _It might rain._ She thought as the darkness consumed her mind.

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt quickly walked out of her den, too lost in thought to hear Spirit when she called her. She ignored Dustleg outside her den. I have to tell Firestar. She thought as she scrambled up the rock leading to his den. She lost her footing and almost slid back down. But she managed to heave herself up on the rock. She padded into his den and cleared her throat. Firestar looked up from grooming himself.<p>

"Yes?" His green eyes locked with her blue ones. She took a deep breath and repeated everything Spirit told her. Firestar's eyes widened as she did. After, he paced around his den muttering, "She is the one."

Cinderpelt watched him.

"What are you talking about?" Cinderpelt asked him, exasperated.

He stopped pacing and looked at her, his green gaze surprisingly serious.

"She's the spirit who will save the clan."

"What? What in the name of Starclan are you talking about?" Cinderpelt asked him, bewildered.

Firestar opened his mouth to answer, but a surprised screech cut him off.

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're thinking, How could I do that! I left you on a cliff hanger! Well, my friends, you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. *dodges chair being thrown at me* Hey! Who threw that?! Anyway, until the next chapter! *dodges tomatoes* Hey!<em>


	5. The Crystal

**Birdflame: *dodges apples* You'll just have to see!**

**StormThatWhirlsThroughHeart: How dare you! That was my favorite chair! XD Thank you! Yes, I think I just rushed putting the fourth chapter online. :/**

**Wow! 13 reviews! That _has _to be a record for something! :-) Please review!**

Brambleclaw's heart was racing. He was just walking to greet his mate when suddenly something fell from the sky and landed a snail-length in front of his nose. He took a deep breath and inspected it. In front of him was a crystal. It flashed different beautiful shades of blue in the sun, as if it couldn't decide which shade it liked better. Half of it was planted in the ground and the tip of it was sharp. Like a claw. Brambleclaw slowly backed away from it. Cats from all over the camp peered out of their dens and crept closer. Squirrelflight ran over to Brambleclaw and pressed her muzzle to his.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Brambleclaw meekly nodded.

Firestar padded out of his den and Cinderpelt followed. He looked down into the clearing. He curiously gazed at the crystal. His voice boomed around the camp when a Whitepaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail's kit, stepped closer and sniffed it.

"Do not go anywhere near that crystal until we know what it is." the cats looked up at the sound of their leader's voice. They backed away from it in response.

"What could it be?" Cinderpelt asked.

"I have no clue." Firestar jumped down off the smooth-cut rock and sniffed the crystal. A thunderclap high in the sky made him jump. Cinderpelt looked up and gasped. Two cats with tiger-stripes formed in the clouds. One with frosty-blue eyes, and the other with golden eyes that burned a hole into Cinderpelt. They were hauntingly familiar. And then as fast as they came, they was gone. But in that moment, a cat appeared by her side. Cinderpelt smelled a sweet scent, the one that walked in her dreams.

"Tiger is coming." Spottedleaf whispered, her voice haunting. Then, she disappeared.

Cinderpelt staggered back, her eyes wide. Firestar's worried gaze fell on Cinderpelt.

"What is it?" he clearly hadn't seen the cats in the clouds or noticed Spottedleaf.

"Tiger is coming." Cinderpelt said, confused.

Firestar frowned. "But, what _is_ Tiger?"

"Two cats." Cinderpelt said simply.

"Did you have a sign?" Firestar questioned.

Cinderpelt only nodded. Dustleg padded up to the crystal.

"Have any clue what it is?" Dustleg asked Bramleclaw. He shook his head.

Spirit limped out of the medicine den. Dustleg rushed over to her.

"You can't be walking! You will only hurt yourself more!"

Spirit smirked. "And since when do you care about rogues?"

Dustleg opened his mouth, but then he decided against it.

Spirit looked triumphant. "Mm-hm. I thought so."

A thunder bolt struck the middle of the clearing, making dust rise up. It covered everything so that no one could see. Everyone gasped and ran for cover. They hid in their dens, waiting in terror. Dutleg helped Spirit slip into the medicine den. Murmurs were heard from the dens.

"Starclan must be angry!"

"I hope no one was hurt!"

"What happened?"

"My fur almost got singed!"

"That was a close one!"

"Why did Starclan do that?"

And several were dead silent.

When the dust settled, the cats slowly crept out of hiding. Brightheart cried out. Tears streaming down her face, she ran over to a white cat in the clearing. The fur on the cat was singed and black, but recognizable. She sat down and nudged her nose against it, mumbling something. Her mate, Cloudtail, ran to her side. He gasped when he saw what was lying in the dirt.

"Whitepaw!"


End file.
